The present invention pertains to electric lamps, more particularly the present invention pertains to baseless electric lamps typically used in automotive applications.
In order to reduce the expense of electric lamps, it has been discovered that baseless electric lamps may be used. Such lamps do not have a metallic base for engagement with a lamp socket rather the lead wires from the lamp filament extend through the press or bottom sealed portion of the lamp. Electric current supplied to the exposed lead wires causes the filament to glow. Methods of mounting such baseless lamps are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,132 to Mikola and U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,841 to Plyler et al.
When baseless electric lamps are fit within adapters for connection to power sockets they may not be properly seated within the adapters for electrical contact or if electrical contact is made, such contact may come undone through the effects of vibration. There is therefore a need in the art to provide a means for mounting baseless electric lamps in adapters for receipt in power receptacles in automobiles such that the lamp may be securely held in place even in severe vibratory conditions, to maintain a continuous flow of electric current to the lamp.